


Try and Catch Me

by ta3662



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Useless Lesbians, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta3662/pseuds/ta3662
Summary: Ruby wants to catch her overworked girlfriend off-guard and see her beautiful smile again.





	Try and Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff because I need a break from writing my sad stuff

Ruby Rose was a simple girl who liked simple things. One of her favorite things was her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. She loved to make her laugh and smile whenever she could. Now was one of those times. Ruby had noticed that Weiss had been in a poor mood all week; whenever Ruby would see her, her face would always be contorted into a scowl or a frown. Ruby knew she couldn't help take the workload off of her girlfriend's shoulders (if she did she would most likely make it worse somehow) so Ruby thought of the next best thing, she would make Weiss smile. 

Truth be told, Ruby had missed seeing her smile. Sure she had let a small grin make its way onto her lips here and there, but it would immediately turn back into a sour expression, most likely due to the thought of work. 

Ruby had stayed awake today, eager to see Weiss as she got home. The white-haired girl had been staying late every night this week, tonight was no different. When Weiss had got home, she had expected Ruby to be in bed already, so she was surprised to see that the younger girl was sitting on the couch, wide awake. 

Weiss had taken her shoes off and put her coat away before making her way over to Ruby. 

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Curiosity laced the CEO's voice. "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

Ruby got up off of the couch and walked towards the older woman. She got behind her and wrapped her arms around her hips. Weiss leaned back into the touch, happy that her girlfriend still wanted to be around her while she was in her foul mood. Ruby proceeded to give Weiss butterfly kisses on her neck before nuzzling into it. 

"I've just missed you, " Ruby mumbled. "You've been gone so much this week and I feel like when I have seen you, you're focused on work."

"I know and I'm sorry. Our branch is being observed in a few days and we want to impress the main branch. We need to get a good review or else they could cut our funding. Lord knows we need more than we're given anyway; less funding would mean I would have to fire people and I don't want to ruin someone's life like that." Weiss let out a heavy sigh as she let her head fall forward. She was tired, her whole body ached, and she had a throbbing headache that wouldn't seem to go away no matter what she did.

Ruby turned Weiss around and looked her in the eyes. She didn't say anything, she just wanted to look into the ice-blue orbs that she fell in love with. They looked tired and dull, like a fire without fuel, slowly burning away until there's nothing left of it. Her eyes then flicked down to Weiss' lips.

She loved the girl's lips. The only lips she'd ever kissed and, hopefully, the only lips she'll kiss in her life. Ruby thought back to the first time she kissed Weiss. It was awkward since both girls were inexperienced, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. 

She remembered the time she realized she loved Weiss. It was during their second year at Beacon and she had fallen asleep while studying. Weiss had made her coffee and the two girls stayed up till one in the morning. Weiss had fallen asleep first, her head on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby tried her hardest to memorize every detail of the sleeping girls face. 

Ruby smiled at the memories before slowly leaning in, wanting to claim the lips of the girl she fell in love with. The kiss was slow and careful. Weiss leaned into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to feel Ruby around her. She wanted Ruby to hold her in a soft embrace and tell her everything was going to be okay. She hated this time of year; the evaluation always stressed her out. 

Ruby leaned back and Weiss nuzzled into Ruby's neck. 

"I love you, " Ruby whispered. 

"I love you too" came Weiss' muffled reply. 

"I love you more." Ruby liked playing this game with Weiss. She liked silly Weiss and she likes that she's the only person in the world lucky enough to see it. 

"Not possible." Weiss took her head out of the crook of Ruby's neck to look at said girl. 

"Mmmm, " Ruby pretended to think, "is too."

"Nope."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby then brought her hand up to poke the older girl's side. The latter flinched away from the touch, knowing what was about to happen. 

"Ruby, don't you dare."

"Don't what? Sorry, Weiss, I can't hear you through all of the laughter."

"What laug- RUBY!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby brought both of her hands to Weiss' sides and began tickling her. 

"Ru-ru-Ruby PLEase I ca-BHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss tried to squirm out of Ruby's range, but she had no such luck. Her legs became weak under her and began to shake. 

Ruby noticed this and slowly began moving Weiss until her knees hit the couch and she sat down. Ruby stopped her assault for a second to let Weiss catch her breath. She laid down on the couch, unknowingly playing right into Ruby's hand. As soon as her back hit the couch, Ruby straddled her hips and continued her assault. 

Weiss' laugh was like music to Ruby's ears. Weiss squirmed under her as she continued to tickle the girl's sides. 

"RUBY! I-i will kill YOU, you p-piece of-HAHAHA." Wei's tried to move her hands to push Ruby off, but Ruby had both of her hands pinned down by one of her own in a heartbeat. Ruby continued her assault one-handed. Tears were forming at the edges of the CEO's eyes from laughing so hard. Her stomach began to hurt and she would be pissed if she didn't have abs after this. 

Ruby slowed down her tickling after seeing a tear slip from Weiss' eye and she soon stopped altogether. The older girl took in a much-needed breath. Both girls sat there listening to the others harsh breathing. 

"You ass, " Weiss said through her panting. She was sure she was red-faced due to her lack of oxygen. 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of another way to get you to smile for more than three seconds."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the laughter and the ab workout."

"Anytime." 

Ruby settled her weight on top of Weiss so that they were both laying down. Weiss was the first to fall asleep, most likely exhausted from work and the tickle assault. Once again, Ruby tried her hardest to map out the CEO's face, always finding something new to add.


End file.
